Arrows of Grace
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: Twenty years ago, Naomi had an apprentice named Ramiel she had pulled out of the garrison, but one day when she ordered Ramiel to retrieve a weapon that would bring the downfall of the human race, Ramiel hid it and Fell so the secret would die with him. Reborn as Roy Harper, the former angel's plan is working, but Naomi will stop at nothing to get her hands on that weapon...


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Ramiel remembered the day he first met Naomi. She had a stern face and red hair drawn tight up into a bun. She had been strict and her mouth was pulled into the thinnest line Ramiel had ever seen.

Ramiel had been promoted from the garrison to intelligence for reasons he hadn't understood at first, but he was given the knowledge as to why fairly quickly: Naomi needed an apprentice. And so his work in intelligence began.

Intelligence worked behind the scenes. Many angels here had never even left Heaven. The longer he was here, the more he found himself missing the battlefield.

The first time Naomi drilled into him, he had been shocked, because he quickly realized it _wasn't_ the first time. It was just the first time he remembered it. Like some angels in intelligence such as Ion, Naomi could never erase his mind completely. She told him that soon, Ramiel would be drilling into the other angels too. If Ramiel had had a vessel at the time, he was sure it would have gotten sick at her words.

And she was right. The first angel he'd drilled into was Anael. She had been captain of the garrison at the time. Naomi said Anael had doubts; she was disloyal.

"Honestly, crack in his chasis or not, Castiel should have been head of the garrison. He may be a fool, but at least he doesn't desire Falling," Naomi snarled, glaring at Anna in disgust.

Ramiel had kept quiet. He didn't want to say anything that might offend Naomi.

She instructed Ramiel through the drilling and a few hours later, once he had gotten it right, Anna was sent back to the garrison.

Time had gone on and all Ramiel really knew was this work: drilling into the heads of others and getting drilled into himself whenever he had doubts. Slowly, he became so used to having orders from Naomi that he would actually _tell_ her when he was doubtful and she would guide him over to a chair, tie his wrists down, and stick her drill deep into his eye.

This didn't mean Ramiel never did anything against Naomi. He just had to think about it long and hard and do it discreetly. One day, Anna was brought back to Naomi's domain, once again full of doubt and the desire to Fall, to be human, to _feel._ Ramiel had stuck the drill in her eye at Naomi's command, and while Anna screamed and writhed and eventually went limp, Ramiel stopped. He refused to erase her doubt, but it looked like he did.

She Fell two days later.

Naomi had punished him for his failed efforts, telling him he needed more practice. If only she had known it was Ramiel's practice that had kept Anna from succumbing to the brain washing Naomi had told him to inflict upon her.

It all got much worse one day in the twenty-first century. It was after the Winchesters had stopped the apocalypse and Castiel had defeated Raphael. The angel was now staying on Earth with them. He was their 'lap dog' as Naomi called him. Ramiel didn't think Castiel was anyone's lap dog, nor did he think he was a fool as Naomi had once said. However, Raphael and Castiel both being gone had left Naomi in charge of Heaven.

She gave him a mission to retrieve a weapon Lucifer had created, telling him that it had mass destructive power and in the possession of demons it would be lethal to the Earth. Ramiel had retrieved the weapon: a black arrow, and brought it to Naomi.

"Thank, Father," she said in relief, taking it from him. "Finally."

"Where are we going to hide it?" Ramiel said, knowing that something that powerful could never be put in Heaven's weapon chamber.

"Hide it? Ramiel, we're going to use it," Naomi said, a smirk on her face.

"What?" he blinked in confusion. "But, you said-"

"Ramiel, the so-called apocalypse Michael invented is not going to happen," she said, "and it never should have. Michael and Lucifer twisted the apocalypse into their own design and ruined what it always was supposed to be: the angelic race destroying the human one."

"I thought we were supposed to protect humans," Ramiel said hesitantly.

Naomi laughed. "God, you sound like Castiel. Ramiel, _this_ is what we are supposed to do. This is our calling. It's time for the vermin known as human beings to meet their end. Do you understand?"

 _Do you understand?_ Those three words meant one thing: _do you need a lobotomy to understand?_

"I understand, Naomi," he assured her. "You're right, of course."

Naomi gave him one of her rare smiles. "Good."

Later that evening, Naomi had briefly left her domain to speak with a few of intelligence's angels. That left Ramiel alone, though he wasn't sure for how long, so he'd have to work fast.

Ramiel grabbed the arrow from where she had put it and took it down to Earth, hiding it somewhere Naomi would never find it.

A few moments after he flew away from where he hid it, Ion and Inias showed up. Ramiel fought them, and due to his former training in the garrison, he would have eventually won, if Naomi hadn't shown up and dragged him back to her domain.

She screamed at him, demanding to know where he hid the arrow, but Ramiel wouldn't give it up, even when she'd set Ion and Inias on him. Naomi pulled out her drill and stalked toward him. Ramiel tensed, knowing what was coming, that when she sank that drill into his eye, he'd be able to hide nothing from her.

There was only one thing he could do.

Somehow, he managed to get one of his arms free. Before Naomi could reach him, Ramiel dug into his chest. He shrieked in agony as he tore out his grace.

There was a blinding flash of light, and suddenly he was Falling, bulleting down at a thousand miles an hour to Earth, screeching as he burned.

He hit the ground, and was reborn as a human named Roy Harper. His last thoughts before entering his now human existence were that hopefully, the secret of where he hid the arrow would die with him.

 **AN: Well, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Do you want more? I want to write more, so I hope you guys want to read more. Anyway, I will be continuing this story very soon. I have many splendid ideas for it.**

 **Whelp, thanks for taking the time to read. I hope you all have fantastic evenings, or days, you know, whenever you're reading this. :)**

 **-DragonsintheMoonlight**


End file.
